The invention pertains to the general field of audio/visual assemblies and more particularly to a remotely actuated assembly that is adaptable for use on a structure such as a motorcycle helmet.
One of the most economical and popular means of transportation in today""s world is a two-wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle or bicycle. In fact, in some parts of the world, particularly many Eastern countries, bicycles are the Most common means of transportation. The reasons for this are many; for instance, a motorcycle, moped, or any motor-driven, two-wheeled vehicle is considerably cheaper to purchase than a conventional car. These vehicles also use much less fuel and therefore are more economical to operate. Bicycles, which only require xe2x80x9cfuelxe2x80x9d from the person riding them, are even more economical, and for persons who do not need to travel long distances are more practical.
Unfortunately, the use of two-wheeled vehicles does have its drawbacks. The most obvious being that these two-wheeled vehicles are inherently more dangerous than cars and other vehicles. In an accident between a car and a motorcycle, for example, the car and its passenger(s) may receive minor damage and injuries while the motorcycle may be completely demolished and the rider severely injured or killed. Bicycles fare even worse.
In response to the dangers of riding a two-wheeled vehicle, some countries, such as the United states have made it mandatory that certain safety precautions be taken when riding. A typical example of this is the helmet law, which requires all riders of motorcycles to wear a helmet at all times while riding. It is also quite common to see adults and children who ride bicycles to be wearing helmets, as well as other protective devices and clothing.
While these safety precautions undoubtedly provide some added safety, one of the most serious risks to two-wheeled vehicles is the fact that, as a result of the smaller size of most of these vehicles, they are often very difficult to see.
Motorcycles have as standard equipment lights that function in the same manner as those on four-wheeled vehicles. There are head and tail lights, turning indicators and brake lights. Similar lights are also available as aftermarket products for bicycles.
These lights do function as they are intended to, but, again due to the size of most two-wheeled vehicles, the lights are sometimes difficult to see. This is especially true of brake lights, which usually consist of only a single light mounted on the tail of a motorcycle or bicycle.
Just as the United States made it mandatory for all new cars after 1986 to have a third brake light, it would be extremely beneficial for motorcycles and other two-wheeled vehicles to have an additional light or lights. Depending on the application, the light(s) would function much better if they were mounted or attached at a location that is in the direct line of sight of other drivers, such as at the head level of the two-wheeled vehicle rider.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,008 patent discloses a motorcycle helmet with a brake light that includes a duty cycled receiver circuit for receiving a radio frequency (RF) signal from a transmitter located on the motorcycle. The receiver circuit is turned off if the RF signal is not present, and when the receiver detects the RF signal, the receiver is turned on and the brake light is illuminated.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,099 patent discloses a helmet for a motorcycle or the like having a rearward facing auxiliary brake lamp secured thereto, spaced from and connected by an optic or sonic link to the brake light operating system of the motorcycle. The auxiliary lamp is caused to illuminate with the illumination of the brake lamp of the motorcycle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,210 patent discloses a device for use with a motorcycle helmet which directs a safety light rearward from the lower back portion of the helmet. The light is removably mounted onto the helmet with a variety of mounting apparatus, each of which allows the light to be quickly and conveniently installed and removed from the helmet. The light, which is entirely self-contained, is mounted onto the helmet in a way allowing the light to detach itself during an accident to avoid inflicting serious head or neck injury on the rider.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search.
The remotely-actuated audio/visual assembly, in its most basic design is comprised of the following elements: a signal transmitting circuit, consisting of a power switch, a D-C power source and a transmitter that is connected through the power switch to the D-C power source. When the power switch is activated the transmitter becomes enabled and thus produces an output signal via a transmitting antenna.
The assembly further comprises a remotely located signal receiving circuit, which is powered by a battery and that consists of a receiver having means for receiving the output signal from the transmitter via a receiving antenna. The receiver processes the transmitted signal and produces an output signal that is applied to a control circuit having means for receiving and processing the output signal and producing at least a first control signal.
The first control signal is connected to and activates a visual display, which typically is comprised of a light source which can consist of a strobe light, an incandescent or fluorescent lamp or a light emitting diode. Optionally, the control circuit can also produce a second control signal that operates an audio alarm in combination with the light source.
In View of the above disclosure, the primary object of the invention is to provide a means by which a visual and/or audio signal may be remotely controlled and thus displayed at a desired or required time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means by which the assembly can be used as a safety device, particularly when the visual display is attached to a helmet that is worn when riding a bicycle, a motorcycle or other similar vehicles.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a safety device that can be used in any application that requires the remote control of an audio or visual display to give notice of potential danger.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an audio and/or visual display that can be inter-connected with an existing system for additional safety. When the visual display consists of a strobe light, that is operated in combination with a third brake light, the stroke light provides a following driver with a more vivid alert/warning that the forward vehicle is braking or is about to come to a sudden stop. This vivid warning gives the following driver a few more seconds to react to the warning and apply the brakes.
In addition to these objects of the invention it is also the object to provide a remotely-actuated audio/visual assembly that:
is easy to install and use,
can be used for a variety of functions in different applications,
can be customized with whatever audio and/or visual display is desired,
when used on a helmet can be placed on the back surface of the helmet to warn following motorists that the forward vehicle is braking,
is economical from both a manufacturer""s and a consumer""s point of View, and
when used with a helmet, can be sold as a standard component of the helmet, or as an aftermarket addition.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.